fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fantage Wiki!:Users
New User A user who edits through an account they have registered, may immediately in any namespace (except the , and limited to 8 per minute) and may also e-mail other users if they activate an email address in their . All logged-in users may mark edits as . They may purge pages without a confirmation step, but are still required to answer a CAPTCHA when adding external links. They may also customize their Wikimedia interface and its options as they wish, via or by adding CSS or JavaScript rules to their or files. Administrators, bureaucrats and stewards Administrators Administrator rights are granted by the community. The process involves considerable discussion and examination of their activities as an editor. Users who are members of the 'sysop' user group have access to a number of tools to allow them to carry out certain functions on the wiki. The tools cover processes such as page deletion, page protection, blocking and unblocking, access to modify fully protected pages and the Mediawiki interface. Administrators also have the ability to grant and remove account creator, rollback, ipblock-exempt rights, confirmed user, auto-reviewer, and edit filter manager rights to other users, and to their own alternate accounts. Administrators are otherwise no different from any other editor. Administrators are also known historically as "sysops" (sys'tem '''op'erator'''s). The two terms are used interchangeably. See for a list of users in this group. Bureaucrats Bureaucrat rights are granted by the community to exceptionally trusted users who are allowed to perform certain actions on other users' accounts. Bureaucrats have extended access to , enabling them to add users to the 'bureaucrat' group (but not remove them),MediaWiki default settings are that the 'bureaucrats' group has the userrights flag (giving access to ) and can add or remove any flags. However this can be modified by mw:Manual:$wgAddGroups and mw:Manual:$wgRemoveGroups to restrict adding/removing flags to specified ones. Wikimedia's settings file uses these, and by default bureaucrats can only remove bot flags and add sysop, bureaucrat and bot flags. English Wikipedia, or 'enwiki', settings additionally permit adding accountcreator and removal of ipblock-exempt and accountcreator; which administrators can do anyway, and removal of sysop. and both add users to and remove users from the 'sysop'Since August 2011, per and 'bot' user groups. Bureaucrats can use to rename users (including themselves). See for a list of users in this group. Stewards Stewardship is an elected role, and stewards are appointed globally across all Wikimedia Foundation wikis. Users who are members of the 'steward' user group may grant and revoke any permission to or from any user on any wiki operated by the Wikimedia Foundation. This group is set on MetaWiki, and may use meta:Special:Userrights to set permissions on any Wikimedia wiki; they may add or remove any user from any group. Stewards generally act only when there is no user on a particular wiki that can make the necessary change. This includes granting of the 'administrator' or 'bureaucrat' access levels on wikis which do not have any local bureaucrats, and removing such flags if the user resigns or the account is acting maliciously. Stewards are also responsible for granting and revoking access levels such as 'oversight' and 'checkuser', as no other group is capable of making such changes. Stewards can also act as checkusers, oversighters or bureaucrats on wikis which do not have local members of those groups. If a wiki has a passing need for an edit to be oversighted, for instance, a steward can add themselves to the 'oversight' user group on that wiki, perform the necessary oversight activity using , and then remove themselves from the 'oversight' group using their steward rights. All steward actions are logged at meta:Special:Log/rights. See or meta:Special:ListUsers/steward for a list of users in this group.